The invention concerns a flexible application device for the high-frequency therapy of biological tissue. The application device includes a tubular high-frequency catheter with a preferably flexible shaft tube which has at least one lumen therethrough and which fits to or in a connecting element, and at least one head electrode arranged at the distal end of the high-frequency catheter.
In particular the invention concerns an application device for endoluminal or interstitial-endoscopic use.
Application devices for high-frequency therapy are known. During such a therapy procedure applying a high-frequency ac voltage between two electrodes provides for a thermal in-depth heating effect in respect of the tissue surrounding the electrodes. The so-called active regions of the electrodes are in electrically conductive relationship with the body tissue after being introduced into the body of the patient. The ohmic tissue resistance which is a part of the complex tissue impedance provides for conversion of the alternating current applied by way of the electrodes into Joule heat. At temperatures of between 50° C. and 100° C., denaturing of the body-specific proteins occurs (coagulation) and consequently the affected areas of tissue shrink or die off. By virtue of the high current density at the active electrodes the heating effect occurs predominantly in the region of those electrodes so that local thermal application is possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,589, U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,687, U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,277 and US 2004/0162555 A1 disclose methods and various devices for the high-frequency therapy of hollow organs, in particular for the treatment of veins.
Application devices for the high-frequency therapy of or in hollow organs of the general kind set forth include a tubular high-frequency catheter with                a flexible shaft tube having at least one lumen passing therethrough,        a head electrode arranged at the distal end of the high-frequency catheter,        an electric line with a connection for a high-frequency generator, and        a connecting element between the shaft tube and the line.        